What could go wrong?
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: Short stories involving Organization XIII and their daily activities.
1. Roxas and the replicas

Yep, another new story. This is a little drabble/short story that I came up with while trying to figure out chapters for the other stories I have up...again(I was sleep deprived when I thought of this, since I stayed up all night a day or so ago...and had a very bad headache afterwards).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas yawned as he exited a room, leaving a sleeping Demyx laying sprawled on the ground inside. Last night, he and Demyx had watched a marathon of different movies, ending with a horror movie. Roxas rubbed his head and groaned. He had a horrible headache now (he wasn't going to stay up like that again for quite a long time).

Roxas turned a corner in the hall, intent on heading to the kitchen to find something to relieve his headache (and also something to eat). Roxas turned another corner, and walked straight into someone. "Oh! S..Sorry." He apologized, dearly hoping that it wasn't Xemnas (he could be nasty in the morning).

Roxas glanced up to see who he had bumped into. It was Axel. Roxas breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just you..." Roxas broke off when he noticed that Axel was staring at him with a funny look in his eyes. "Um...Axel...are you okay...?" Roxas backed up as Axel approached him without a word, until...

"You're...so cute..." Axel said dreamily.

Roxas blinked. Did Axel just say what he thought he said? "W...What?" Roxas asked, flustered.

Axel approached Roxas more quickly, leaping at him suddenly. "I could just eat you up!"

Roxas let out a horrified cry, and leapt backwards to get out of the way, only to bump into something else. Roxas glanced up. It was...Axel? Two Axels? What...?

The second Axel grinned. "Let's play Roxy!"

Roxas backed away from him, and ran off as the two Axel's pursued him, yelling. "Come back Roxas!"

Roxas came to a screeching halt as another Axel appeared in a doorway. Roxas opened his mouth in a silent, horrified scream. What was going on?!

-----

"Mmm..." Axel groaned and opened his eyes. "Where...?" Axel broke off when he noticed that he was strapped down to a chair. "?"

"You're in one of my labs." Came Vexen's voice.

Axel turned his head to one side. Vexen was standing several feet away, scribbling away in a notebook. "What's going on?" Axel asked.

"An experiment." Vexen replied.

Axel frowned. What kind of experiment?

Sudden screaming and laughing rang out, and a terrified Roxas dove into Vexen's lab, slamming the door shut.

Vexen looked up from what he was doing. "How do you feel Roxas?"

Roxas was breathing heavily, and stared at Vexen increduously. A thought came to mind after seeing Axel strapped to a chair. "Did you...make replicas Vexen?"

Vexen smiled. "Yes..." He quickly ducked as Roxas chucked a random item at him in fury. He then ran from the room as Roxas summoned some keyblades to give chase. "Why are you making more replicas?!"

Axel was left alone in the lab, appearing offended. "Weren't you going to help me Roxas?" He muttered. The lab door opened and three Axel replicas entered the area, chatting, laughing, and wondering where Roxas had gotten to. Axel, strapped to the chair, closed his eyes. _ 'I'll get you for this Vexen...'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hmm...yeah...please review if you want. I think I'll make more short stories/drabble chapters under this story, going from Roxas down to Xemnas, then maybe even back up. It'd be random things that are bothering me and I want to get up.


	2. Zap the idiots

Thanks for the review! These little stories/drabbles may or may not to connect to each other, and this chapter is a bit shorter than the last...yeah...so... here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larxene prowled along the hallway in a really bad mood. She had just gotten back from her mission, and it had been one that she hadn't particularly liked at all. Xemnas had sent her to patrol the city below the castle in the World that Never Was. Larxene was fine with the patroling part. Heck, she even enjoying enforcing little rules for the lower nobodies that dwelled there.

Larxene paused in the hall as she watched Xigbar, along with Axel and Demyx, enter the kitchen. She frowned as she headed towards the kitchen as well. What she _didn't_ like about patroling was that she was constently harassed by other organization members about what she was doing, and if she wanted to do anything with them. Larxene, of course, sent said person off by way of kunai and a huge bolt of electricity.

Larxene entered the kitchen and watched in silence as Axel and Demyx fought over a last box of something (Larxene didn't care what it was, she wasn't hungry). Xigbar was sitting at a table, calmly drinking something as he laughed at Axel and Demyx's antics. Larxene rolled her eyes. Men.

"What are you two doing?" Vexen asked as he entered the kitchen. He was carrying some papers and seemed annoyed about something.

Demyx and Axel left off whatever they were fighting over, and directed their attention to Vexen.

"Hi Vexen! Have you blown anything up today?"

"Yeah, I'm suprised you're out of the lab, I thought you lived there."

While Vexen glared at the two other nobodies, Larxene rubbed her forehead. Why couldn't they all just keep their mouths shut? And while they were at it, not say stupid jokes? A few minutes passed, as the four nobodies (not including Larxene) exchanged insults with one another, until Larxene finally zapped them to shut them up.

It was then that Xemnas decided to enter the kitchen. His gaze went from the electrified nobodies on the ground, to a rather irritated and fuming Larxene. "Why did you do that?" Xemnas asked after a moment, when he deemed that Larxene had calmed down somewhat.

Larxene glanced down at the others, then headed for the door. "They're idiots, and they were annoying me."

Roxas had also decided to enter the kitchen, but had unfortunaltly decided to speak to Larxene (if he hadn't said anything, he could have gotten in unscathed). "Hey Larxene! How many dusks did you order around and beat up today?" Roxas let out a yelp as Larxene electracuted him without a word.

Xemnas watched Larxene leave, then crouched down next to Roxas and poked him. He then glanced at the others in the room. Xemnas let out a sigh as in another room Larxene could be heard zapping someone else. It was then that Xemnas was very grateful that he was in charge, and that Larxene hadn't zapped him as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmm...yeah, please review if you liked it or leave some kind of comment. I'd appreciate it. This'll be updated more often since the chapters are shorter, but I'll also try and update the other stories I have. I think I may also name the chapters of this story, just for fun.

Anyway, thanks for reading and/or reviewing.


	3. Assassin of the night

Thanks for the review! Hmm...I like writing these little stories/drabbles...it makes me feel less stressed out...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marluxia snuck around the outside of the castle, humming to himself as he made his way carefully along. The Graceful Assassin was assuming that it was well past midnight, and he knew that everyone else _had_ to be asleep by now. Marluxia stopped outside a particular window, and peered inside.

It was Roxas' room, and he was still awake, watching something on a T.V. He kept jumping and gasping, and Marluxia had begun to wonder whether or not Roxas was all right.

It took Marluxia a minute to realize that Roxas was watching some kind of horror movie again. Marluxia began to smile evilly. This was _perfect_. Roxas was already scared of little pictures on a screen, so if he...

Inside the room, Roxas' eyes were glued to the scene in horror as the tension in the movie hightened. He saw the main character walking along a dark hall, when all of a sudden crashes rang out, startling the character, who was badly startled and ran into a nearby room. Roxas let out an annoyed sigh. "No! You're not supposed to go in there!" Seconds later, the main character let out a shriek as a blade whizzed dangerously close over their head.

Behind Roxas, Marluxia was creeping up on him, scythe poised and ready. Hopefully Roxas wouldn't wake up the whole castle...

Roxas looked away from the screen for a moment, because he couldn't take it anymore. He let out a horrified cry as a scythe-like object passed over his head. Roxas scrambled for the door. "_The movie's alive_!" Roxas dove out of his room as quickly as possible.

Marluxia was all alone in the room then, and he was staring in amazement after Roxas had left. Marluxia shrugged, then exited out of the window, deciding to pay Xaldin a visit.

----

Fifteen minutes later...

_Why _had he gone to Xaldin's room? Marluxia was slowly inching away from a lance pointed at his throat by an irritated Xaldin. He hadn't expected Xaldin to be awake at this hour (or maybe he was just a light sleeper). Marluxia suddenly dove for the open bedroom door, and managed to get out, only to be pinned to the wall by a few lances. This wasn't good...

----

Roxas was still meandering around the halls, trying to calm himself down after the close brush with the scythe. Had he imagined it? Roxas paused as he saw Xaldin standing nearby, talking. What was he doing up this late? And was he...wearing pajamas?

Roxas came a bit closer, then saw the prediciment Marluxia was in. Roxas backed off, not wanting to be involved in whatever was going on. He was sure though, that Marluxia deserved whatever Xaldin did to him. Roxas wandered back to his room, also deciding that he wouldn't watch any more horror movies anytime soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, that seemed really random. Please review and let me know if it was any good. I do think I'll update this once a day (when I'm able to use the computer), since it does seem like a good stress reliever.


	4. Poker night, rigged

Thanks for the review! Yeah, this is another random chapter that I came up with during school.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luxord glanced around at the poker table that he had managed to smuggle into the castle. The room he was currently in was empty except for himself and the table. Luxord shuffled a deck of cards, smiling in anticipation. Everything was set for this night. As long as Xemnas didn't find out, everything would run smoothly.

----

Saix and Xemnas were currently outside, observing Kingdom Hearts in the sky. They were discussing different plans and strategies about how they'd get their hearts back. Neither of them knew what Luxord was planning for that night.

----

Later, at night...

Luxord glanced around the poker table as he dealt out cards. Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx, Axel (who had dragged Roxas along), and Larxene were all there (Larxene was currently wondering _why_ she was even there). The group had gone through many games (all of which Luxord had won).

Luxord decided to play through one more game before anyone realized what was going on. Luxord had a sinking suspicion that Xigbar and Axel were beginning to catch on to what he was doing.

The last game went smoothly, and the whole group was ready to call it a night and go to sleep in their rooms (or somewhere that resembled a sleeping area). They also wanted to get out of the 'poker' room, so that Xemnas wouldn't figure out what they had been doing.

Luxord carried his winnings off quickly as he noticed Axel and Xigbar talking to the four others. Luxord sensed that they were trying to figure out if he had cheated...Well...he _had_, by fixing the table so that he'd be able to see everyone else's cards...

"Luxord!" Came several angry yells.

Luxord broke into a run, hoping that he'd be able to get away. But he hadn't expected Axel and Demyx to catch up and tackle him to the ground. Luxord smiled up at them, wondering what would happen now.

Xigbar, Xaldin, Roxas and Larxene caught up with them. There was a long silence.

"...Roxas...would you care to tell Luxord his punishment?" Axel asked after a few moments.

"Sure." Roxas replied.

Luxord din't think that this would end well...

----

Xemnas and Saix had decided to walk along the hall for a little variety (other than just staring at Kingdom Hearts). Both halted as they saw Luxord grinning at them ruefully from where he was tied up, hanging upside down. He was also only wearing boxers, which had patterns of cards and dice on it.

Xemnas frowned at Luxord. "...Were you playing strip poker _again_?"

"...No..." Luxord replied unconvincingly.

Xemnas sighed. "Saix, get Luxord down from there." Xemnas walked off. He really needed to find a way to keep Luxord from getting other members involved in any poker games.

Behind him, Saix was getting a very grateful Luxord down from his short-term prision.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, that's the end...I think that this chapter was a bit wierd. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of it.

Also, is updating this once a day too much, or fine? They don't take too long (and I_ am_ still working on chapters for other stories).


	5. Water fight

Thanks for the review! Yep, this is another very random chapter, but it amused me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas groaned as he lay prone on the ground outside of Demyx's room. It was...too..._hot_! Why was the castle so _hot_? Was there any air conditioning at _all_? "Dem...yx..." Roxas moaned, attempting to knock on the door to the Melodous Nocturne's room (and failing miserably).

Axel happened to be walking by, and saw Roxas laying on the ground. Axel was confused. "Are you...all right Roxas?"

No answer.

While Axel pondered what could be wrong with his friend, Zexion appeared, from seemingly no where. Axel directed a question at the Cloaked Schemer. "What's wrong with Roxas?" Axel then noticed that Zexion was wearing some kind of swimsuit. "?"

Zexion sighed. "Only you, Axel, wouldn't notice that this castle is opperessivly hot and unbearable. Vexen's having the worst time. He's locked himself in his lab, trying to cool down."

Axel was still distracted. "Why are...you wearing that?" He indicated the swimsuit.

"Demyx had mentioned something about water..." Zexion began, but fell silent as Demyx's door opened.

The sitarist came out, also wearing a swimsuit.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Demyx's legs and moaned again. "Wat...er..."

Demyx glanced down at Roxas in confusion. "What?"

"He's just hot." Zexion replied.

"Oh..." Demyx said, trying to free himself from Roxas' grasp.

By this point, Axel had wandered off, not wanting to be involved in anything with water.

---

Xemnas blinked in confusion. He could have sworn he had heard the words 'water' and 'castle' outside of Vexen's lab. He shrugged, and settled back further into the chair he was resting in, enjoying the coolness of the lab.

Vexen was seated on another chair. He sighed. Well, he _had_ told Xemnas before about what Demyx and a few others were going to start in the castle. He _wouldn't_ take the blame for this one.

---

Axel entered the Hall of Empty Melodies, and glanced around nervously. It was too quiet.

Above him, Demyx and Xigbar were taking careful aim with waterballons. The two watched as the projectiles hit the target dead on. Their triumph was short, however, as Demyx and Xigbar were hit with multipule water ballons. They fell to ground level as a full-scale water fight got underway.

All of the organization members were present, except for Xemnas and Vexen.

The fight lasted for hours, until almost everyone was sprawled all over the place, too weary to continue. The only ones who weren't down were Demyx, who was currently being chased by a furious Axel.

Luckily for all of them, there would be no missions that day, because Xemnas had fallen asleep in the chair.

Vexen had moved to a desk, where he was slumped over it, head resting on the many pieces of paper that littered it.

Both nobodies were suddenly awoken as they were throughly drenched by a laughing Demyx.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of it. So, how did it go? Please review and let me know. Any comments are appreciated.


	6. The amazingly safe explosions

Thanks for the review! I just wrote this chapter while I was thinking about fireworks, for some reason...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel rubbed his hands together in glee. He had just gotten back from the Land of the Dragons, and had brought a medium-sized box back with him. Axel peered into the box, grinning. This was going to be _great_. He couldn't wait!

---

Saix had been watching Axel carefully for the past few hours, ever since he had returned from a mission. Axel was most certainly up to something. Siax debated whether or not to report his suspicions to Xemnas. Saix watched in silence as Axel opened the box and withdrew...fireworks? Saix did a double-take. What was Axel doing with those inside of the castle?

A small crowd had gathered around Axel, chattering excitedly. All of them were throwing out suggestons for where Axel should light them off.

Saix became slightly concerned when the group headed off in the direction of Xemnas' office or room (or whatever you wanted to call it).

---

Luckily for an oblivious Xemnas, Axel had taken the box of fireworks outside. It was a very clear night, so all of the fireworks could be seen as Axel set them off. Each firework shot up into the sky and exploded, painting the sky with various patterns and colors.

Axel positioned the last firework fifteen minutes later (the last one was enourmous, and it had all kinds of warning signs plastered on it). Axel lit the fuse, and the firework shot off into the sky.

Everyone's head raised up to see it explode, when suddenly Xigbar diverted the firework's path.

The firework then made a beeline for Xemnas' office, and the firework went right through a window. A very large explosion went off, along with blinding colors, and it seemed to last forever.

There was a horrified silence, which was broken by Axel and Xigbar roaring with laughter.

Through the hole in the wall, a very angry and ruffled Xemnas poked his head out and glared at the nobodies gathered below. Before anyone could offer an explanation, Xemnas used a portal to get down. He immediatly went after Axel, who was still laughing (Xigbar had wisely shut up as soon as Xemans had show himself).

Roxas picked up a small piece of paper that was at the bottom of the box that had contained fireworks and read it aloud.

"WARNING, THE LARGEST FIREWORK IS UNSTABLE, USE AT OWN RISK."

Roxas squinted at the smaller writing.

"Large firework will go off twice, the second blast is worse than the..."

KAA...BOOOMMM!!!

Roxas and everyone else present toppled down as the ground shook beneath them. The large firework had exploded in Xemnas' room again, and everyone stared at what was left of it as the smoke cleared.

Roxas glanced at the last sentence on the paper.

"DO NOT USE ANYWHERE NEAR FORESTS OR BUILDINGS, COULD CAUSE MASSIVE PROPERTY DAMAGE..."

Roxas broke off as he watched Xemnas leap into the air and take Axel down with a flying tackle. He was yelling furiously about his destroyed room.

Saix and Xigbar managed to seperate them, and Xemnas stormed off, muttering furiously.

Roxas showed Axel the piece of paper.

Axel ran a hand through his hair. "Heh...guess I missed that..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, another strange chapter. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of it.


	7. A calm day?

Thanks for the reviews! Bit of a delay because I couldn't log in yesterday...anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siax gazed up longingly at Kingdom Hearts from within his bedroom, through very large windows. The heart-shaped moon looked just the same as always, though each day it gained and absorbed more hearts. Today, however, the sky was threatening to change into a thunderstorm.

Saix breathed in deeply, as though trying to will the clouds to stay away from Kingdom Hearts...

CRASSHH!!!

Saix broke his gaze from the softly growing orb to where his door had been thrown open rather forcfully. Saix's gaze drifted downwards, to where Marluxia and Demyx lay sprawled on the ground, groaning. Apparently they had been thrown or something, Saix decided.

Demyx was the first to realize where they were, and he smiled uncertainly up at the frowning Saix. "H...Hi Saix..." Demyx fell silent after being elbowed roughly by Marluxia.

"Quiet you idiot! It's bad enough that we're in his room!" Marluxia hissed at the sitarist.

Saix heaved a sigh. Did_ everyone _think that he'd snap and go berserk on them? "What are you doing in my room?"

Marluxia and Demyx glanced at each other quickly, before the latter threw hmself forward and grabbed the bottom of Saix's cloak. "Don't hurt us! Axel and Xigbar threw us in here!"

Saix grumbled to himself as he shook Demyx off. "I'm not going to hurt you...yet. Now, be quiet and listen up."

Demyx and Marluxia stared up at Saix in confused silence.

---

Many hours later...

Dmeyx was grinning at Saix. "I thought you didn't pull pranks on people."

Saix glanced at Demyx. "Only when they interrupt my time with Kingdom Hearts."

Demyx snickered, then was silent as he and Saix watched Marluxia taunt Axel and Xigbar, who were tied up in chairs (after having fallen down a hole, landing in a pool of pirahnas, then being chased by an angry Xemnas).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, an abrupt ending...please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, I'd appreciate it.


	8. Where'd Zexion go?

Thank you for the reviews! I think I was half-asleep when I came up with this chapter, but I like how it turned out. It amused me even though it's very strange (for parts of it).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kigdom Hearts (2).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xemnas paused in his searching. Where the heck could Zexion have gotten to? If he couldn't find him soon, this would be the fourth or fifth day he had been missing. Xemnas sighed. What to do...

"What are you looking for?" Vexen asked, carrying a stack of papers and books towards his lab.

Xemnas declined to ask what he was going to do with all of it. "Have you seen Zexion? He should have gotten back from his mission by now..."

Vexen almost lost his grip on what he was carrying. "You sent him on a mission? Recently?"

Xemnas was preturbed. "Yes...about four days ago..."

Vexen appeared worried. "Then I think you sent him before he found out what the potion would do to him that he accidentally ingested..." Vexen watched as Xemnas walked off rather quickly, yelling at anyone he saw to go look for Zexion. Vexen quickly carried the stack of papers and books to his lab, knowing that Xemnas would probably expect him to go look for the Cloaked Schemer as well.

---

Countless hours later...

Vexen, Xigbar and Xemnas had formed a group to better cover ground, and they were now back in the World that Never Was (after having looked around in many other worlds). Something that sounded like singing caught their attention. As all three nobodies headed towards the source of the noise, they found that it was starting to sound more and more like Zexion... All of them stopped short when they saw what Zexion was doing.

Zexion had a stage set up in front of some brightly lit buildings, and was currently singing a love song and swaying along with the beat. Surrounding the stage were many of the lower class nobodies, all of whom seemed to be applauding Zexion's performance.

The song seemed innocent at first, until Vexen , Xigbar and Xemnas realized that Zexion was reffering to Vexen, and...things that wouldn't be considered teen-rated.

By this time, Vexen had already left the vicinity, muttering furiously about destroying any potion that resembled what Zexion had accidentally drank. Xemnas stood where he was, covering his face. Why did he have to deal with these things?

When the song continued its inapproprite content, Xigbar quickly dashed forward and grabbed the singing Zexion (who was actually in tune). Xigbar created a portal, and dragged a now protesting Zexion through it (leaving poor Xemnas behind to deal with many disappointed nobodies, all of them seeming to want someone to keep singing).

---

Axel and Roxas passed a locked room, giving it a wide berth as Zexion called out still very disturbing things about himself and Vexen. Axel covered Roxas' ears, then called over to Vexen, who was sulking on a couch.

"Ahh, Vexen, why don't you just confess your love to the poor guy?" Axel asked with a grin. "I mean, you're always in that lab with him..."

Vexen gave Axel a death glare as he slowly rose from the couch and approached the other nobody in a furious silence.

No one heard from Axel after that, and even a few days later, until Roxas found him locked in a storage room. Neither Axel nor Vexen would speak to each other for weeks.

Zexion had since recovered, but wondered why he kept being followed by lower nobodies that wanted his autograpgh, or for him to sing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'd appreciate it.


	9. How earthquakes are made

Thanks for the reviews! I would have updated this earlier, but I wasn't able to use a computer for a few days. Anyway, I should be able to update this sooner now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vexen was concentrating in his lab again. He paused for a moment, thinking about what he had told Demyx earlier. Vexen went back to his work, shrugging. Demyx probably hadn't really believed him anyway.

---

Demyx was siting on a chair, grasping it very tightly. He glanced around nervously, as if expecting something horrible to happen. He had been there ever since he had spoken with Vexen.

A few minutes later, Xaldin, Luxord, Axel, and Roxas entered the room, to find that Demyx was still clinging to the chair as if his life depended on it.

"What are you...doing Demyx?" Roxas asked, amused.

"I was talking to Vexen...and I asked if we ever got any earthquakes in this castle...and he said yes..." Demyx replied in a hushed voice.

Xaldin sighed. "Are you sure that Vexen wasn't trying to trick you?"

"He seemed pretty serious to me..." Demyx answered, eyeing the floor in a worried silence. Could earthquakes really reach the castle? Or should he have not taken what Vexen said seriously?

Luxord sat down at a table and began to shuffle a deck of cards. "And when did Vexen believe that this earthquake would occur?" He sounded mildly amused.

"Any minute now." Demyx said, gripping the chair even more tightly than before.

Without warning, the whole castle suddenly shook violently, and everyone but Luxord and Demyx fell to the ground.

Demyx slumped in the chair once the shaking was over, appearing quite relieved.

Saix decided to come into the room at that moment, and cast a bored look over those laying on the ground.

Demyx had recovered enough to smile cheekily up at Saix. "I survived an earthquake!"

Saix turned to leave, apparently not wanting to deal with them. "That wasn't an earthquake Demyx, it was just Lexaues in one of the training rooms. All of you...get to the meeting room in ten minutes, Xemnas has something he wanted to talk to us about."

There was a long silence after Saix had left.

Axel and Roxas broke down in laughter about the 'earthquake', while Xaldin muttered something about having known better. Demyx was beginning to get annoyed. First Vexen tricked him, then he and the others had to go to a meeting and endure Xemnas_ talking _to them?

Vexen came into the room at that moment, so Demyx began to yell at him angrily. "You _lied_ to me! There aren't really any earthquakes here!" When Vexen didn't say anything in reply, Demyx summoned his sitar and drenched him.

The rest of Demyx's day was spent avoiding the Chilly Academic, who had promised to do something _very_ painful to the sitarist upon capture. No one tried to interfere, because none of them really wanted to be frozen. The only thing Demyx was glad about was that he got to miss a meeting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a wierd chapter too, but it was amusing to type.

Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of it.


	10. I'll freeze you

Thank you for the review! And yes, this is another very random chapter. And the coffee parts were because I was drinking coffee as I edited it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vexen relaxed in one of the chairs in his lab. He had been working late into the night, and he now assumed that it was early morning. Vexen settled more comfortably into the chair. He should probably get some rest, before going and reporting to Xemnas. Vexen drifted to sleep, unaware that he wasn't the only person in the room.

---

Zexion was sitting at a kitchen table, staring into space. It was early morning, and the Cloaked Schemer had moved to the safety of the kitchen. He had seen Axel and Roxas, along with Xigbar, sneaking along the hall. Zexion had shaken his head at the strange sight.

Xemnas entered the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He glanced over at the table to see Zexion still staring, his eyes slightly glazed. "Zexion?"

Zexion twitched, but didn't do anything else.

Xemnas poured another cup of coffee, then, laden with two cups, walked over to the table and set one down in front of Zexion.

Zexion broke out of his daze, mumbling his thanks for the coffee.

Xemnas sat down in another chair. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well..." Zexion began.

---

Earlier...

Zexion watched as Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar carried a sleeping Vexen. All three nobodies were snickering as they walked along, bursting into slightly controlled laughter whenever Vexen mumbled in his sleep.

Zexion decided that it would be safer in the kitchen, so he headed in that direction quickly.

---

Back to present...

Xemnas didn't say anything as he drank some more of his coffee.

Zexion, still a bit sleepy, stared at his coffee, waiting to see if Xemnas would respond.

Screams shattered the calm atmospere, causing both nobodies in the kitchen to jump. Zexion and Xemnas glanced at each other, before abondoning their coffee to see where the screaming was coming from.

---

Xemnas and Zexion found the source of the noise, a cranky and sleepy Vexen glaring at Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar. The latter of the two were half-frozen in ice, while Axel was breathing heavily, apparently having been avoiding being frozen.

"What's going on?!" Xemnas demanded. He had been inturrupted from his coffee by _this_?

Vexen left off trying to freeze Axel, and his expression went from angry to unsettled. "Oh! Well...these three took me out of my lab and threw me into a pool of water."

Xemnas looked from Roxas to Xigbar, then finally Axel. All three seemed to be pleading silently for him to make Vexen leave them alone. Xemnas frowned, seeming to remember something. Xemnas turned and headed back for the kitchen. "Carry on...just don't get carried away."

Vexen smiled as he resumed trying to freeze a rather agile Axel.

---

Xemnas entered the kitchen again, and went back to enjoying his coffee. Zexion entered the room moments later, seeming to be more awake.

"Why'd you do that?" Zexion asked.

Xemnas took a sip of coffee. "Remember what those three did a few weeks ago?"

Zexion glanced at the floor, getting a slight chill. "I see..."

A few weeks earlier, Axel and Roxas had lured Xemnas into an empty room, where he had been fired upon by Xigbar, before being plunged into darkness. It had taken Xemnas a good week to find his way back to The World that Never Was (where he had given all three nobodies several punishments).

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I think that was a bit longer...Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of it.


	11. Lances are fun

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter popped up around 11:30pm yesterday, so I typed it up. It is a bit shorter, but was fun to type.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing from Kingdom Hearts (2).

---------------------------------------------------------

Xaldin was asleep in his bedroom still, even though he would have normally been up by now. However, due to the late-night missionhe had been given, Xaldin had merely entered his room and fallen asleep as soon as he hit the bed. The mission had been simple enough, taking care of a few troublesome heartless.

Xaldin was currently dreaming about different things he could stab with his lances (a few of them had been other organization members). A large crash and several curses from outside Xaldin's bedroom hardly disturbed him. All it did was change his sleeping position, and what his dream was about.

Xaldin was now flying through the air, chasing after the heartless who had been responsible for making him get a night time mission.

An extremely loud screech and several crashes one after another awoke the Whirlwind Lancer.

Xaldin rolled out of bed and approached the door irritably. He didn't need to be disturbed. Xaldin wrenched the door open to see what the heck was going on outside his bedroom. The scene that greeted him made him wish that he were back in bed.

Larxene was attacking both Axel and Roxas, who were managing to avoid very serious injuries. Xigbar was amusing himself by shooting at Zexion and Demyx, both of them scrambling to get out of range. Xemnas was unsuccessfully trying to restore order.

Xaldin leaned against the doorway and sighed. He _really_ wanted to be back in bed now. Xaldin soon found Roxas and Demyx clinging desperatly onto either of his legs.

"Don't let her kill us!"

"Save us!"

Xaldin glanced down at them, then, with a weary sigh, summoned a few lances, which flew through the air. Larxene and Xigbar quickly found themselves pinned to the wall.

Niether Larxene nor Xigbar seemed to be too happy. Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion, on the other hand, were happy that Xaldin had intervened. All four of them ran off before Xemnas could say anything.

Xemnas gave Xigbar and Larxene a glare, then turned and nodded gratefully to Xaldin. "You can go back to sleep."

Xaldin returned the nod, then withdrew back into his room, leaving Xemnas to deal with the two nobodies trapped against the wall by lances.

Once Xaldin was asleep, he began to dream again. This time it contained more and more assaults on various organization members.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, really random. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of it.


	12. Oh really?

Thank you for the review! I don't really know what to say about this chapter, so...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xigbar spotted Zexion resting beneath a tree, reading a book. Xigbar smiled slightly, and portaled over to a tree limb, hanging upside-down. Xigbar stared hard at what Zexion was reading, trying to make out what it was. After a few page turns and no luck figuring out what it was, Xigbar began to get bored. With a sneaky smirk, Xigbar summoned one of his weapons and aimed it at Zexion's book.

Below, Zexion turned another page, apparently unaware. Zexion closed his eyes and spoke. "I know you're there Xigbar...you had better not be thinking about shooting me with anything."

Xigbar cursed under his breath and dismissed the weapon. Sometimes Zexion could be no fun at all. Xigbar dropped down from the tree into a sitting position next to Zexion. There was a bit of a silence, before Xigbar plucked the book out of Zexion's grasp. Ignoring the Cloaked Schemer's protests, Xigbar scanned a page, before looking at the cover of the book.

Zexion saw a grin spread across Xigbar's face, and knew it was too late to stop what was about to happen.

"Why Zexion...is this...a _romance_ novel?" Xigbar asked, his one eye widening in mock surprise.

Zexion scowled at Xigbar darkly, knowing where this was headed. "Don't you dare..."

Xigbar dashed off, laughing. "Zexy likes smushy love stories. Ooo!"

-----

Xemnas spotted Xigbar and Zexion running towards the pool ,where almost all of the organization members had gathered today. A pool. Who knows how it got there (a few people suspected Demyx had something to do with it). Xemnas sunk lower in the water, really not in the mood for this. Xigbar was waving a book and laughing, while Zexion was looking distraught. Xemnas was unable to analyze any further, because Roxas and Demyx dunked his head under the water.

Luxord and Lexaues laughed at this as they played Go Fish at the pool's edge.

Marluxia was currently fussing over a patch of flowers, complaining to Larxene about how they were being mistreated.

Axel had been listening, and, with a mischeivious grin, lit the plants on fire. "There. _Now _they've been mistreated."

Larxene laughed as Marluxia pursued Axel around the pool with his scythe. She missed Xigbar's joke about the book Zexion was reading. Larxene did, however, join in the general laughter as Zexion shoved Xigbar from behind, right into the pool. The Cloaked Schemer even managed to rescue his book before it hit the water.

Before heading back for the castle, Zexion watched as Marluxia tried to force Axel into the pool. Zexion let out a laugh as Xigbar grabbed Axel's ankles, allowing Marluxia to shove him more easily.

Everyone present laughed as a soaked Axel pursued Xigbar around the pool.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I have no idea where that came from. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of this.


	13. A dark night

Thank you for the reviews! I wrote this chapter during one of my classes, since I had gotten the homework done (though I probably should have been working on other work...)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night time in the World That Never Was. It was peaceful...and quiet...and..._rainy_...

Xemnas paused in his midnight stroll to scowl up at the sky. Why did it have to start raining when someone happened to be outside? Sighing, Xemnas resumed his walk. Sometimes it was nice to be away from the castle, and away from some of the more annoying organization members...

Kaaa...BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!

The sudden explosion shook Xemnas, and before he had time to figure out where it had come from, was knocked off his feet from explosion's shockwave.

Xemnas struggled back to his feet, and glanced up. The explosion _must _have come from the castle...had Vexen been doing some late night experiments? Sighing once more, Xemnas created a portal and stepped through it. He had been almost _positive_ that everyone in the castle had been asleep...

----

Once inside, Xemnas headed straight for one of Vexen's labs. He peered inside, and was surprised to find the Chilly Academic fast asleep at a table. Xemnas withdrew, closing the door quietly. If it hadn't been Vexen, then who had caused the explosion?

There was another crash, though not as loud as the explosion, which came from the direction of the kitchen.

Xemnas went towards the kitchen, hoping to catch whoever had caused noise.

---

Inside the kitchen, Xemnas figured out that someone had stolen some sea-salt ice cream...which he had thought he had gotten rid of and banned...

Quiet laughter drew Xemnas' attention to a nearby counter, where he assumed the sound had came from.

"Who's there?" Xemnas demanded.

There were suprised gasps, then silence.

Xemnas walked over to the counter, and glanced behind it. No one there... Xemnas frowned. They must have used a portal to get away... Letting out a frustrated groan, Xemnas used a portal to bring himself into the hall where the ogranization bedrooms started.

He had a few likely suspects(Axel and Roxas), so he decided to go and check their rooms first.

Ten minutes later...

Neither Axel nor Roxas were in their rooms, which confused Xemnas, before he realized that if it had been them (and he was fairly certain it was) that neither of them would want to be found. With a sigh, Xemnas decided to head for his own room. There was another crash, coming from within the room Xemnas had just passed by. "?" Xemnas opened the door, then slammed it shut and ran.

Seconds later, a furious Larxene persued Xemnas, throwing kunai and sending electricity all over the place.

Inside the room, Marluxia was resting comfortably underneath some bed sheets. He turned over, grinning slightly. He had had Axel and Roxas make an explosion go off, and hoped that Xemnas would open the door. That way, Larxene could release some anger...

----

Vexen woke suddenly, and glanced around sleepily at a crash from one of the levels above. Yawning, Vexen got up, deciding to check on his newly completed experiment. Only...it wasn't there...

"AXEL! ROXAS!" Vexen roared angrily.

---

Somewhere in the castle, Axel and Roxas were enjoying sea-salt ice cream, playing cards with Demyx and Luxord.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was strange...oh well, please review and let me know what you thought of this.


	14. Midnight writing

I don't know where this chapter came from, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xemnas was in his room (or office, whatever it is), scribbling the day's events in a diary (or journal, which Xemnas prefered to call it). He wrote in it at the dead of night, so that no one else saw him.

Xemnas was currently writing about what everyone else in the organization had done that day.

_Entry number who knows what:_

_Xaldin, Xigbar, and Lexaues were conned by Luxord into playing a high-stakes poker game-thought I banned that kind of game...they're probably still playing..._

_Vexen and Zexion are working on experiments in the lab...I think I heard an explosion a few minutes ago..._

_Marluxia and Larxene are hiding somewhere in the castle after doing something to make Saix angry, I'll have to go calm him down soon._

_Demyx and Roxas are still probably raiding the sea-salt ice cream that mysteriously gets into the castle. They must think that I don't know what they're doing._

_Who does that leave...? Oh. Axel...I actually haven't seen him today...I thought he would have been with Roxas and Demyx..._

Xemnas looked up from his writing and glanced around his room suspiciously. If he hadn't seen Axel, did that mean that something was going to happen? Xemnas turned his head again, and saw Axel staring at him. Xemnas held his surprise as he glared at Axel. "What are you doing in my room?"

Axel gave Xemnas a confused look.

There was a tap on Xemnas' shoulder.

Xemnas turned in that direction. It was...Axel? Xemnas blinked. Two Axel's? Xemnas glanced over at the door as someone entered. Axel. Xemnas leapt out of his seat, and, taking his diary a.k.a. journal, sprinted out of the room. He then proceeded to stalk towards Vexen's lab. All those Axels had to be replicas.

The three Axel's watched Xemnas storm off, before turning to face the real Axel.

Axel grinned at the three replicas, not seeming at all concerned that they were there. "Good job guys...but you should hide out for now." Axel watched the replicas walk away, before laughing. Now Xemnas would think that he may have imagined things.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

That was odd, but amusing to type. Please review if you thought it was any good. I think I'm going to go back up the line to Roxas, since random little ideas keep popping up.


	15. Hidden stalker

Thanks for the review. This chapter just sprang up, so here it is. Review if you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was having a perfectly normal day (if that was possible in the World that Never Was). He had avoided being a punching bag for Larxene and Marluxia, and had managed to stay away from Luxord (who still had Xaldin, and now Lexaeus, in a poker game).

Roxas whistled cheerfully. He didn't have to worry about Vexen, since he was obsessed with something down in the lab, and was forcing Zexion to help him with whatever it was.

Roxas paused in the hall, wondering where he should go. Maybe he'd bother Axel and Demyx, since he hadn't seen them yet today.

CLANG!

Roxas jumped in surprise, and spun about quickly. Nothing was there... _'Creepy...'_ Roxas shrugged the feeling he had, before going to look for Demyx and Axel.

---

Xemnas was in his room, glancing around warily. Had he been seeing things? Or had he really seen three Axels? Had Vexen lied about not making replicas?

CLANG!

Xemnas jumped involentarily, but was unable to find the source of the sound. Xemnas twitched at the creak of the floorboards. He shook his head. He really shouldn't be staying up late at night.

---

Roxas had found Demyx and Axel, and all three of them were currently raiding the kitchen. While they were enjoying their snacks, Roxas yelped aloud as a sound rang out.

CLANG!

"Did you hear that?" Roxas asked. He turned, and saw that Axel and Demyx had left the area.

CLANG!

Roxas dashed out of the room without a word. But the noise followed him wherever he went.

---

Saix was walking the halls, but paused to watch Roxas run all over the place, as though trying to shake off some unseen pursuer. Saix watched until Roxas sprinted out of view, before he wondered whether or not to follow Roxas or tell Xemnas.

---

Throughout the rest of the day, Roxas kept hearing the sounds, but could never find the source. By the end of the day, Roxas was jumping and freaking out at ordinary sounds. Roxas headed for his bedroom, when the sound rang out again.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Roxas spun about, and came face to face with a grinning, upside-down Xigbar.

"BOO!"

Either from the shock of seeing Xigbar appear suddenly, or from the 'boo', Roxas keeled over and fainted.

Xigbar walked off, laughing. In one of his hands he carried a bell, which he had been making the 'clang' sounds from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, that was what came up randomly while I was in one of my classes. Poor Roxas.

I'll update as soon as I get another idea (and I will update my other stories).


	16. Night patrol

Thanks for the reviews! I can't think of what else to say, so...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xaldin partolled the halls of the castle. He had one of his lances out, and was trying to think of an excuse to attack someone. Xaldin wanted to be in bed, right now, instead of out in these halls.

After the incident with Roxas, Xemnas had made it a point to have one organization member partol the halls at night. Tonight, it was Xaldin's turn. And he was very unhappy about it all.

Xaldin paused, hearing creaking and whispered voices coming from the kitchen. Xaldin identified one of the voices as Axel. Raiding the kitchen at night eh? Not if he had something to say about it. Xaldin barged into the kitchen, brandishing the lance, but paused , surprised with what he saw.

Almost all of the organization members were there, and Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar were all looking guilty. When they noticed Xaldin, they smiled at him slightly.

Xaldin noted that it had gotten very silent as soon as he had entered the kitchen. "What are you all doing up?!" Xaldin exclaimed, waving his lance around threateningly.

"We heard noises, so we came here and caught these three." Vexen responded, indicating Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar.

Xigbar turned and grinned at a dishelved and sleep-deprived Xemnas. "How 'bout we all go back to bed and forget all about this?" The glare he received shut him up.

Xaldin approached the three in an annoyed and furious silence.

"Xaldin? Maybe you should go to bed? You don't seem to be thinking very clearly...!" Axel dodged to one side to avoid being skewered by a lance.

Xigbar quickly snuck up behind Roxas, and clanged a bell, causing Roxas to let out a girly shriek, leaping onto the nearest thing. Larxene. Who didn't appreciate such close contact.

Zexion and Vexen retreated to the level above, and both watched as the chaos unfolded.

Marluxia was trying to behead Roxas, who was also trying to avoid Larxene's electrified kunai.

Xemnas was making a beeline for Xigbar, and Xaldin was unsucessfully trying to injure Axel.

After nearly being hit with kunai, Zexion and Vexen portaled away to a lab to avoid the madness.

About five minutes later, poor Demyx entered the kitchen for a small snack. He was immediatly attacked by a still furious Larxene.

Saix eventually came to see what all the noise was, and soon went berserk. Organization members scrambled to get away as Saix and Xaldin began to fight with one another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was odd, but amusing to write. Please review if you liked it, or have some kind of comment.

(I am going to update other stories soon-I still usually keep my profile up to date with how far I'm getting on stories, or when I think the next chapter will be up). I'll update this story when I can.


	17. Experiment gone wrong

Thanks for the reviews! I came up with a few more chapters, and I'll probably put them up during the week whenever I have free time. Yeah, so...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'This is bad…'_ Marluxia thought to himself as he headed for Vexen's lab. Why had Xemnas sent _him_? Vexen _hated_ him. There was no _way_ he'd listen. Marluxia stood outside of the lab, before knocking on the door.

At first, there wasn't an answer, but then, there was a very loud string of curses, followed by Zexion opening the door. He glanced up at Marluxia. "What is it?"

"Xemnas sent me. I'm supposed to ask Vexen something." Marluxia replied.

Zexion glanced over his shoulder as another string of curses came. "Can you come back in awhile? Vexen's not…in the best mood…"

"I'm supposed to get a question answered, now. I have to report back to Xemnas as soon as possible." Marluxia replied, irritated.

"…Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you…" Zexion said, before leaving the door open and retreating back into the lab.

Marluxia rolled his eyes. How bad could it be? He entered the lab, and saw Zexion following Vexen around, trying to calm him down, as Vexen raged and cursed, knocking stuff off the shelves and tables. "Vexen!"

Vexen paused in his prowl, and glared at Marluxia.

"Xemnas wants to know how the experiment with the…Hey! What are you doing?!" Marluxia exclaimed as Vexen froze his lower body. "Damnit Vexen! What's wrong with you?"

Vexen merely approached Marluxia with a syringe and an evil, crazed smile.

Marluxia paled visibly. "You wouldn't…" He glanced around, but then he spotted something, a plant. Marluxia snapped a glare at Vexen. "You've been experimenting on my plants!"

Zexion hid nearby as the plant began to move at Marluxia's command, attacking and wrapping itself around Vexen.

Luckily for Vexen, Xemnas came into the lab and ordered Marluxia to release him.

Marluxia had the plant release Vexen, but looked disappointed.

Xemnas turned his attention to Vexen. "And you, get the ice off of Marluxia."

Vexen did so. Once the ice was gone, Xemnas spoke again. "Vexen, did Marluxia ask you about the experiments…" Xemnas had to back away as Vexen pursued him around the lab, yelling something about not having enough time and too high expectations.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like random stuff popping into my head. Oh well, review if you like, I'll update sometime soon as long as no one minds.


	18. Evil rubber duck

Thanks for the reviews! This is another random chapter...I like writing these, it kind of helps me think of new chapters for other stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Give that back to me!" Demyx complained.

"It's not yours, so you can wait!" Axel shot back.

"But I had it first!" Demyx retorted. He reached forward to reclaim the item, but Axel held it out of reach.

Axel found this amusing that he and Demyx were about the same height, but Demyx wasn't able to get the item back. "What's wrong Demyx? I thought you wanted this back?" Axel wasn't prepared when Demyx tackled him, shouting, "Give it back to me!"

Ten minutes later…

Lexaeus entered the library, and saw Axel and Demyx rolling around on the ground, fighting over something. He sighed. Couldn't there be any day in the castle where no one was fighting or arguing?

Stepping forward, Lexaeus easily separated Demyx and Axel, holding them by their hoods. "What's going on? Why are you two fighting?"

Demyx and Axel stopped glaring at each other, before glancing down at the ground.

Lying on the ground was a rubber duck.

There was a long silence, then…

"You were fighting…over that?" Lexaeus questioned. He let both of them drop, and both immediately dove for the duck. Only to find that it wasn't there. Lexaeus had somehow managed to pick it up. He handed it to Demyx, who ran off with it, closely pursued by Axel.

Lexaeus shook his head. He worried about those two sometimes. Lexaeus noticed Roxas sneaking over towards the kitchen.

Before Lexaeus could follow Roxas (to make sure he didn't raid the sea-salt ice cream), Vexen suddenly appeared. "Lexaeus…Have you seen a rubber duck? I've been using it in experiments, and I can't seem to find it…"

A half hour later…

"Axel! Don't let it get me!" Demyx cried, backing away from the possessed rubber duck, which was currently trying to bite his leg.

Axel, safely out of reach, was howling with laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh, I have_ no _idea where this came from. I blame one of my classes though. Anyway...review if you like. I'd like to know if people think these little stories/drabbles are any good.


	19. Close call

Amazing! I have finally updated this story of random drabbles/ short stories. And it now has a new title and different summary.

121212112121212121121212121212121212121211212121212121212121212121212

Axel had been able to sneak into Xemnas' room/office, and was amusing himself by making subtle movements to make fun of Xemnas, who was currently detailing Saix and Xaldin about a new mission. The fun part was that Saix nor Xaldin couldn't do anything about it.

Saix had caught sight of Axel, and his eyes narrowed in irritation at the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Insolent fool. How dare he make fun of the Superior. But there wasn't anything he could do at the moment. Saix wasn't about to interrupt Xemnas once he got into talking about mission specifics. Once the Superior finished, he would pretend nothing had happened, and then...oh yes then, Axel would regret what he was doing.

Axel stuck his tongue out at Saix and made several other expressions, wondering why Saix wasn't doing anything to stop him.

Xaldin had noticed the display and closed his eyes, as to not show Xemnas his annoyance with the younger Nobody behind him.

Xemnas was wrapping up his explanation, "You may use whatever means necessary to make this mission a success. Report to me when you have finished. You are dismissed."

Xaldin and Saix abruptly left via portal, and Axel was about to leave as well when Xemans' voice stopped him.

"What are you doing in here Number Eight? I don't recall asking you to join Xaldin and Saix." Xemnas questioned calmly, having turned around suddenly to face Axel.

Axel didn't know what to say, so he made something off the top of his head, "Um...well, you see...Demyx, Roxas and I were wondering when we'd get longer breaks between missions. You know...to raise moral and all?" Wow, if Xemnas bought that he was a genius of excuses.

Xemnas considered Axel for a long moment, deciding if it was a legit request. After a few more moments, and deciding Axel seemed to be honest, he spoke, "It does seem like there have been fewer breaks between missions. When Saix and Xaldin return, I shall make an announcement concerning your request. For the time being, go tell Luxord to stop trying to get other members to play strip poker. I won't allow it. Am I clear Number Eight?"

"Yes. I'll go find Luxord and tell him that." Axel responded, creating a portal and stepping through that. Scratch the genius thing. He was the king of excuses. He couldn't believe Xemnas had actually taken him seriously. Well, he might as well find Luxord...

"Axel! There you are. Please help me. Luxord's being mean again."

Axel glanced around, "Where are you Demyx? What did Luxord do?"

"Over here." Came a quiet voice from behind a pillar.

Axel glanced behind the pillar, stifling an amused grin so that Demyx wouldn't feel more embarrassed than he was.

Demyx was down to only his boxers and looked hopefully at Axel, "Could you get Luxord to give me my clothes back? He tricked me into playing poker again."

"Demyx, just go to your room and get new clothes." Axel stated.

"Oh." Demyx commented, before leaving the area by portal.

Luxord was way too obsessed with poker. Now, where could he be?

"Looking for someone?"

Axel glanced casually over his shoulder. "Hey Xigbar. You too then?"

Xigbar crossed his arms and narrowed his eye at the other, attempting to look threatening but failing because his wardrobe only consisted of boxers. "What do you mean?"

"You and Demyx were playing strip poker with Luxord again, weren't you?" Axel asked with an amused grin.

"Maybe." Xigbar commented airily.

Axel sighed, "Know where he is?"

Xigbar motioned over his shoulder before limping off in irritation.

Axel went in said direction, wondering what he would find when he went through the indicated door.

1212121212121212212111212121212121212121212121212121121212121212121212

And end of chapter, since I need to think of how to continue. Hopefully I can update again before school starts...My brain is just fried today.


	20. Chaos happens

Yes, I am finally catching up on my stories and updating them! Thanks for being patient! I am still thinking of changing the title.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Kingdom Hearts series.

121121

Axel had found Luxord, and after talking to him, went back and consoled a distraught Demyx. It had turned out to be Xigbar's fault that Demyx had gotten involved in the poker game gone wrong in the first place. At least Xigbar had lost the game as well.

A week after that game had occurred, the organization members found that nothing interesting was going on, as everyone was recovering from the slew of missions that had suddenly been dumped on them. Saix had been feeling vindictive one day and had decided to dump the majority of it on Axel when the redhead dared to bring up vacation time during a group meeting. Suffice to say, Axel hadn't been happy, and had 'accidentally' set several places in the castle on fire.

This could have explained what the Superior had found that today. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this, and was seriously considering an increase in time off if this was what happened when there was lack of sleep from missions, and being in one room at the same time.

Xemnas stood in the entryway of the lounge, observing the rest of the organization members and the increasingly disturbing situations they found themselves in. Xemnas was currently unsure how to proceed.

Xigbar was meandering around upside down, taking aim at other members with his gun arrows, laughing his head off when he scored a hit.

Xaldin was seated at a table, scowling across it at Luxord, who had seemed to have drunk to much and was currently demanding a game of strip poker. Xemnas noticed, with some relief, that Xaldin was sober.

Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion were in a corner of the lounge seated on a couch and some chairs, drinking coffee or tea and apparently discussing something from the files, papers and books that were strewn all over the table between the three of them.

'_At least they're doing something useful…'_ Xemnas thought to himself, as he turned his attention to the rest of the organization members.

Saix, Xemnas realized, was nowhere to be seen, which made Xemnas wonder whether he was still in his room and otherwise ignoring the chaos. Xemnas had at least hoped the Luna Diviner would have been keeping an eye on Axel.

The red-head in question was currently starting up an argument with Vexen for some unknown reason. Xemnas sighed as he checked on the remaining four.

Demyx was minding his own business and playing his sitar softly, on the opposite side of the room from Vexen and the others. Roxas was napping in one of the chairs, seemingly lulled into a light doze from the music.

Marluxia and Larxene were seated at a table near where Luxord and Xaldin were seated, and seemed to be behaving for the moment. Marluxia was resting his head on the table, watching Larxene silently as she read a book. The Graceful Assassin's expression was difficult to read.

Xemnas hesitated in the entryway, realizing that his presence was causing a sudden change in the others. Not that that was a bad thing...but...

Xigbar, worryingly, seemed to be considering taking aim at him.

121

Meanwhile, Saix was at the Alter of Naught, staring up at Kingdom Hearts, unaware for the moment of the chaos going on several levels below. He wouldn't find out until a harried Xemnas found him and demanded that he go drag Axel and Xigbar out of hiding and bring them to him.

Just for good measure, Saix gave Axel and Xigbar a lot of missions to take care of once Xemnas was through with them.

Hearing Xemnas yell at the two troublemakers, Saix turned his gaze back to Kingdom Hearts. It was turning out to be a rather pleasant day.

121121

Again, sorry about the delay between chapters. Any suggestions would be great for this story, as I'm using phrases/words to come up with chapter ideas. I have at least one more definate chapter that's being worked on.


End file.
